


To Be a Complete Family

by theuselessveggie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drama, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuselessveggie/pseuds/theuselessveggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, as a doctor, helps a woman give birth. Emotions stir up inside Arthur as the image of his lover holding a baby with so much softness in his eyes scorched into his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Complete Family

**Author's Note:**

> A USUK drabble I thought of from an artwork. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and the characters in this story.

It had been twelve excruciating hours. Finally! The baby was out. The mother finally relaxed and closed her eyes as relief washed over the doctors and nurses. The father thanked Alfred first and then the rest of the crew including Arthur for the successful labor. Family and friends exited the room with relieved and contented smiles plastered on their faces knowing that the mother and the baby were safe. They'll be seeing the two in no time.

Silence filled the delivery room as the mother was taken to a new room. The only ones left were Alfred and Arthur. The bespectacled doctor held the baby with such care as if the little bundle of joy would break with one wrong move, which is quite true but never mind that. Everything around Arthur was blocked out as he stared at his lover. The way Alfred held the baby close to his chest. The way he played with its chubby, little fingers. And the way he smiled as he put the baby's forehead close to his.

Right then and there, Alfred looked like the perfect father. He could just see it right now. He'd be the protective type when their daughter's boyfriend comes over to pick her up. Or he'd be the father who makes a whole lot of mess with their son. Either way, Arthur was sure he would have a headache in both situations.

What a beautiful thing he was thinking of right now. Unfortunately, Arthur can just imagine that beautiful thing. He wanted to provide Alfred a little bundle of joy too but he and Alfred won't be able to produce a child of their own for obvious reasons. Arthur. At first, the both of them didn't mind. But as Arthur stared at Alfred, the Brit found himself yearning for his and Alfred's child. He wanted to be a complete family.

Alfred looked up from the baby to Arthur and smiled sadly. The latter was giving him a melancholic look without knowing it himself. He looked at Arthur, then back at the baby. He knew exactly what Arthur was thinking of as of this moment. To be a complete family.

But that was impossible. They both wanted to see Alfred's baby blue eyes or Arthur's forest green eyes in their son or daughter, for him or her to have their blond hair, to see each and every trait that they see in each other in their offspring.

A nurse snapped the both of them from their thoughts. The baby was taken away from Alfred's arms. The latter then turned around to face Arthur. "So, what are you cooking for dinner?" he said as he stretched his arm to grab Arthur's hand. Arthur tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. He grabbed hold of the American's hand and smiled softly. "Oh the usual..."

Alfred's hand gripped Arthur's tightly as they exited the room.


End file.
